


in a cabin with a fever

by TheDragonLover



Series: Tumblr Requests [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Underfell Grillby, just some fluff, reader's gender is ambiguous, written for request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonLover/pseuds/TheDragonLover
Summary: It wasn't exactly under happy circumstances that you were here, but you were going to make the best of it all the same.---For a request to write fluff, with a pairing of my choosing. (So of course I picked a Grillby pairing.)





	in a cabin with a fever

You woke up to the smell of something burning, and the sound of crackling mutters. Rubbing your face, you hopped into slippers and slid your way out of the bedroom, eyeing the shirtless monster in the kitchen. He was trying to salvage some bacon, which had to be the source of the smoke, seeing as it was literally on fire.

“Got too eager,” you teased, yawning as you propped open a window. No need to set off the smoke detector.

Grillby grumbled, finally smothering the fire with a pot lid. “The stove is trash.” No doubt he had tried to do it one better, and that smoldering mess was the result. At least the eggs had turned out all right.

Stepping forward to embrace him from behind, you pressed your cheek against his comfortingly warm body as you murmured, “Thanks for breakfast.” The bed had cooled off after he left; you were like a cat looking for a warm patch of sunlight.

“What's _left_ of it,” he muttered. Covering your hand with his, he glanced at you over his shoulder, annoyance easing. “Did you sleep all right? The beds are like _bricks._ ”

“Yeah—” You muffled a yawn with his shoulder blade. Trying to blink away the grogginess, you pointed out, “ _You_ were my bed.”

He scoffed. “That explains why you slept like a rock.” His fingers slid into place between yours. You allowed him to pry your hands away so that he could turn around to face you. He gave you a good morning kiss, and you could feel the beginnings of a smirk. “Want to crawl back into bed?”

“We have plans,” you reminded him. Never mind that it sounded like a great idea. His warmth was keeping you drowsy, and the way he tugged you closer suggested he knew exactly what he was doing. You tapped his bare chest, declaring more firmly, “ _No._ ”

“We're on vacation.”

“We _evacuated._ ”

Snuggling you against his side, he gestured out the open window. “We are in a cabin, far from home. In the woods. It's almost camping.”

“To avoid a hurricane!”

“Does the reason really matter?” He chuckled when you pressed your face into his chest, groaning that he was lucky you liked him. “You knew what coming out here with me meant, love.”

Yeah, you'd known what being here with this exotic birthday candle entailed. Didn't mean you had to take his nonsense. Glancing up, you told his self-satisfied grin, “I didn't know that meant burnt bacon.” Aaaand there was the scowl. He pushed you away, which only encouraged your sleepy giggles.

“Go back to bed.”

Aww, was he upset? You leaned against his side as he scraped the pan out into the little trash bin. “Come on, don't be grumpy! My grumpy little bonfire!”

He narrowed his eyes, setting down the pan. Uh-oh. But he got to you before you could bolt, swinging you up into his arms. You shouted, but he held you tight, with that surprising strength of his. Too tired to struggle, you only made a face at him. Oh, if he had been smirking before, he was practically _beaming_ now. There was a swagger in his step as he brought you back to the small bedroom, tossing you onto the bed. It squeaked in protest, and then again when he leaned to hover over you.

“If you can't take the heat,” he began... laughing when you shoved his face away and dramatically flopped onto the pillow. He patted your head like a child. You glared, and growled. “Poor thing.” Then his hand slid down to rub mock-comforting circles into your back... before the pounding on the cabin's front door wiped the smirk off of his face. “Oh, you've _got_ to be—”

“ _Come on, daylight's wasting, hothead!_ ”

“ _'Ey, Grillbz, gonna share some grub? I'm starvin'._ ”

He pinched where his glasses normally rested, like a long-suffering teacher with rowdy students. “We're moving to a cabin far, far away,” he declared, “for some peace and quiet.”

Although the heated arguing between Undyne and Papyrus made you wince, you laughed at Grillby's expression. Though he was friends with some monsters, he had really been looking forward to some alone time with you. But there would be time enough for that, you were sure—and you liked his friends, rough and loud as some may be.

Reaching for his free hand, you gave it a squeeze to get his attention. “Those plans of ours are knocking on the door.” _And plotting to bust it down._

Sighing, he returned the gesture before helping you back out of bed. “That nap will have to wait until we've appeased them with an appearance.” He pressed a kiss to your forehead, then shrugged on a shirt as you changed out of your sleepwear.

“...hm.”

He glanced back at the noise. “What?”

“How about this...” You tapped his chin. “We entertain them for breakfast, do a few little camping games... and let them fend for themselves for dinner. Sound good?”

Drinking in your smirk, he mirrored it, tugging you in for a more heated kiss. “I knew there was a reason I kept you,” he teased, earning a playful smack on his chest.

“More like why _I_ kept _you._ ” You accepted the plate of eggs, letting him answer the door as you started to chow down. Aww, he'd even gotten you a drink. You were glad you were stuck with him for however long this would take. Maybe you could convince him to do s'mores.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend on tumblr, who wanted just like, any pairing, with a large heaping side of fluff. (Maybe partially inspired by my recent experience with Hurricane Florence.) Thank you, lovely!
> 
> If you want to put in a request for more of this (or with different characters), or for something new, throw an ask at my writing blog, @thatdragonsdrabbles.


End file.
